Bizarro (New Earth)
The creature was subsequently captured by the Pokolistanian dictator General Zod, and tortured, apparently just for the pleasure of beating someone who resembles Superman. After escaping from Pokolistan with Superman's help, Bizarro recreates his Jokerworld headquarters, the Graveyard of Solitude, and at erratic intervals emerges to "help" or hinder Superman; the decision as to which being seemingly random, and the same amount of trouble caused either way. Bizarro was later invited to join the Secret Society of Supervillains. Bizarro challenges Zoom to a race, due to Bizarro's complicated speech patterns, neither Zoom nor Cheetah are sure which end result of the race would convince Bizarro to join. The two race across the planet, Bizarro's erratic zig-zagging path becomes a point of contention with Zoom. When Zoom insults and threatens Bizarro, he is convinced that Zoom is his friend and joins. While with the Society, Bizarro kills the Human Bomb, commenting that he likes the flashes of light that the Bomb's powers produce. One Year Later One year later after the events of the Infinite Crisis, Bizarro was held captive by Lex Luthor and has been watching television in a small room for thirteen months. As a result, he is better informed than before. Afterwards Bizarro leaves Earth to create a home for himself, creating a cube shaped planet, filled with abstract versions of various buildings and locations on Earth. Bizarro found himself lonely, however, He soon realized that under the power of a blue sun he gained a new ability called "Bizarro Vision". He uses his new ability to populate the planet with Bizarros, starting with a Bizarro Lois, that feared and hated him. Attempting to find answers Bizarro abducts Jonathan Kent, and Superman follows in pursuit. With Superman's help, he becomes the new Bizarro World's greatest hero. Adventures in Space Sometime later Bizarro mysteriously wound up on Throneworld; Home of Prince Gavyn. In fifteen minutes of confusion, an angry Bizarro defeated half of Throneworld's Imperial Guard before Gavyn stopped Bizarro by befriending him. Gavyn kept Bizarro sedated with food and cartoons until Adam Strange, having learned from the Weird of Bizarro's presence on Throneworld, teleported the two to Hardcore Station to aid his overpowered allies. Bizarro became embroiled in the war between Rann, Thanagar, Lady Styx, and Synnar. | Powers = * ** ** : He has taken on the entire Justice League in a matter of minutes, and claimed to have tied with Professor Zoom in a race, something the Flash couldn't even achieve. ** ** : Unlike Superman, who relies upon solar radiation in order to tap into his super-powers, Bizarro requires no such external assistance. ** ** : Bizarro can emit and release a powerful concentrated amount of cold steam from his eyes, as well as shoot ice beams from them. ** : Bizarro can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. * : While operating within an environment under a blue sun, Bizarro gains the ability to replicate new lifeforms from his own body mass. Using this power, Bizarro populated a cube-shaped planetoid that has become colloquially known as "Bizarro World". | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Blue Kryptonite has proven to be fatal to Bizarro. Exposure to blue Kryptonite radiation drains away Bizarro's strength, and prolonged exposure will ultimately kill him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Creator Grant Morrison noted in a Newsarama interviewhttps://www.newsarama.com/2117-grant-morrison-final-crisis-exit-interview-part-2.html that Bizarro was intended as a member of the Supermen of the Multiverse, failing to appear in their group shot due to space constraints. | Trivia = * Bizarro is also known as Bizarro Superman and Bizarro No. 1. * Bizarro wears a chain around his neck with a stone medallion that reads, "Bizarro No. 1" (the second "R" in Bizarro's name is reversed). Ironically, this version of the Bizarro is the third being to assume such a name since Crisis on Infinite Earths. In Bizarro-logic however, declaring himself No. 1 makes perfect sense. His costume is the same as Superman's except for the colors, pink instead of red and purple instead of blue, and the "S" logo, which is backwards. | Recommended = * Escape from Bizarro World * Superman/Batman: With a Vengeance * Superman: Emperor Joker * Bizarro Comics | Wikipedia = Bizarro | Links = * Bizarro chronology index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Superman Revenge Squad members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Joker League of Anarchy members Category:Bizarro Justice League members